Obeying Ones Alpha
by ChaoticReverie
Summary: The pack hierarchy is challenged, and it is left to the alpha to deal with a certain unruly pack mate.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Warnings: Mild swearing and – of course – citrus. No lemon in this one, just a lime. **

**Please note, this is a oneshot, so there will be no second chapter.**

**Obeying Ones Alpha**

Now, Kagome was never one to look a gift horse in the mouth, so when the western daiyoukai had approached them and proposed a truce, she'd kept her mouth shut, nodded and smiled. They were both pursuing the same end, after all, to see Naraku defeated and wiped from the face of the planet. It had seemed like a wonderful idea at the time… _however_, after two weeks travel with very few rest-stops, Kagome was beginning to think that perhaps she should have put more consideration into this agreement.

Sesshomaru – in typical inu style – had come in and immediately assumed position of top dog, and had pushed each and every one of them to the breaking point. Now, legs cramping and breath hitching, the young priestess was at the end of her rope. Having one bossy dog around was bad enough, but _two_… it was simply too much.

With a resolute huff, the futuristic woman turned from the path, found herself a nice, mossy log to sit on, and plopped herself down. Giving a satisfied sigh, she pulled her bag from her shoulders and dropped it into her lap.

"Lady Kagome?" Miroku inquired. "Is everything alright?"

Smiling at her monk friend from over her shoulder, she told him, "Everything is just peachy, Miroku, but if I have to walk another step I'm going to pass out. So, _this _is as far as I'm travelling tonight."

"Do… do you think it's really a good idea to go against Sesshomaru's orders?" Sango whispered lowly, hoping the fearsome inu hadn't realized what was going on just yet. Hopefully they could coax the young miko back onto her feet before that happened, and avoid confrontation all together.

Seemed that simply wasn't meant to be.

"I really don't care what he thinks!" Kagome griped, purposefully talking loudly so that said youkai would hear her. "I don't want to walk anymore tonight, and I'm not going to. If he has a problem with it, he can just sho-"

"Your petulance is slowing our progress, priestess."

The smooth baritone had the trio pausing in their conversation to turn toward the towering – and less than pleased – inu lord.

Pursing her lips like a stubborn child, Kagome stuck her nose in the air and told him, "I'm not budging from this spot."

"There is still plenty of daylight left, priestess. Cease this foolishness and allow us to continue on," he demanded sternly.

Eyelids lowering as she graced him with an insufferably flat look, the miko made not a single move to do as instructed. Instead, she crossed her arms snuggly under her bosom and lifted one leg to cross overtop the other with in gesture of finality. The overall image she presented tested his renowned patience, her stubbornness pushing the boundaries of his temper.

"You may do as you please," she told him, "but if you carry on, it's going to be _without me_."

Scoffing, the daiyoukai sneered, "Its little wonder you've taken so long in your hunting of Naraku. You lax behavior has no doubt cost you numerous opportunities to defeat the hanyou."

The barb had its desired effect, fire stirring in the young priestess' eyes as she rose from her seat to defend herself. "I'll have you know that we have never _once _lost track of Naraku once we've caught wind of him!"

"Perhaps not," the large inu conceded, though afterward he added loftily, "yet I imagine that you've wasted much time resting unnecessarily. It is likely that you would encounter him far more often if you desisted in your habit of lazing about."

"It's not laziness," she insisted. "We're tired and sore!"

Golden eyes narrowed, and Sesshomaru's tone took on an edge that spoke of experience and determination. "At times it is necessary to suffer for one's cause. Is your resolve to see this task to its end so feeble that you would put it off for the sake of aching feet? I was unaware that you were truly so pathetic, priestess."

Blue eyes widened in offense, and – fists balled and shoulders squared in a pose of righteous feminine indignity – the pretty miko rose onto her tiptoes and shouted in his face. "You have no right to question me like that! I've put my entire life on hold to see this thing through, and I will not stand here and be insulted by some pompous asshole! Who the hell do you think you are, coming into our group and treating us all like shit? You can take your high-and-mighty attitude and blow it out your ass, Sesshomaru!"

Teeth gritting as he neared the end of his tolerance, the big dai responded with a terse growl, "You and every one of your companions agreed to this amalgamation, _miko_. As the strongest, I am alpha; my word is resolute and not to be questioned."

"That doesn't give you the right to be such a bloody slave-driver!"

Turning from the flushed female before he had the chance to inflict any bodily harm on her, the dog lord pinned his half-brother with a withering glare and snarled, "Control your bitch, hanyou, or I shall be forced to do it for you."

The red-clad male lifted a lip with a small snort, one thick brow quirking as he admitted, "Tried that already, but it usually doesn't work out so well for me. I don't exactly feel like eatin' dirt right now, so yer on your own with this one. Best o' luck to ya."

Knowing that he could not stand even another minute listening to the human woman's incessant shouting, the daiyoukai swiftly took action. Without Inuyasha's assistance in this matter, it seemed he would be forced to deal with the wench in his own way. Rounding on her and snatching up one of her delicate wrists in his steely grasp, Sesshomaru stalked resolutely away from the rest of their pack and into the surrounding wood. Behind him, the little priestess shrieked and wailed, tugging fruitlessly at his hand as she demanded he release her. Ignoring her protests, he continued on until he came to the bottom of a sheer cliff face, the top of which seemed to stretch into the clouds.

Without giving warning of any kind, he pulled the angry woman against his side and wrapped an arm about her tiny waist, bending only minimally before launching himself into the air. Her screams of objection momentarily turned to those of fright, but after only a second of adjusting she was back to her old complaints.

His powerful bound succeeded in propelling them to the summit, and with a gentle burst of youki, he slowed their descent until his feet touched down on the rocky shelf of the cliff top. The instant he let go of the young woman, she reeled on him and shoved a finger in his face.

"What's the big idea, buddy? I don't exactly enjoy being hauled off and then tossed about like a sack of rice!"

Growling and fighting off the urge to bite the offending appendage, Sesshomaru instead gripped her small hand in his large, clawed one, lowering it away from his face so that he could glare down at the cause of his recent stress.

"Your behavior is most uncalled for, and is certainly not comely for a woman of your age," he chastised firmly, voice laced with his obvious displeasure. Before she was able to voice her thoughts on that little tidbit, he continued. "This one is aware that your body is in need of rest, but it will not hurt for you to continue on for a short while longer. Do keep in mind that the decisions I make in regards to the group are not without consideration and reason, miko."

Stubborn as always, she insisted, "One hour of walking won't make a huge difference. It would be better for us to stop now and be wholly rested for tomorrow."

He narrowed his eyes at her, reproofing, "Do not think that I am unaware of the needs of a human. The rest you are requesting is more than your body requires; you are simply being lazy."

She opened her mouth – likely to shriek at him in indignant fury – but he silenced her with a hand gesture and a warning glare. When she clicked her teeth shut in reluctant acquiescence, he further cautioned, "If you cannot abide by the laws of pack hierarchy, I will be forced to gain your submission through whatever means necessary. I am not opposed to punishing you for your constant disrespect."

"Are you threatening me?" she queried lowly.

Slim silver brow quirking, the daiyoukai affirmed, "Yes."

Giving a small, feminine snort, Kagome perched her fists upon her hips and challenged, "So what, you're gunna beat me, then?"

"Were you a male that is precisely what I would do. However, as you are the more delicate sex, I have other ways of dealing with your behavior."

Suddenly uncertain, the miko took a tiny step back. "Oh?"

Amber eyes narrowing, the large inu stalked toward her with the grace and intent of a predator, herding her against a lone outcropping of rock. Once he had her completely backed against it, he cut off any means of escape by caging her body in with his arms and looming stature. By this point she looked fearful and anxious, and the beast inside him crowed in male delight. _Good_.

Lowering his head until he was eye level with the trembling female, he rumbled, "If you insist on acting the part of a disrespectful bitch, then I shall treat you as one."

When his deadly fangs latched onto her neck and he emitted a low growl, Kagome gave a startled shriek, pressing her back into the stone projection and stuttering, "Wh-what are you doing?"

Tongue sliding enticingly along the newly reddened flesh, Sesshomaru purred, "Coercing you."

A strong knee lifted between her thighs, pressing into her most intimate flesh and grinding firmly in a manner that had fire igniting in the pit of her belly. Squawking in girlish outrage, she beat her fists against his broad chest and demanded, "Stop that right now!"

Her wrists were snagged and pinned above her head, the angle of the hold making her back arch and her chest jut out invitingly. Bending further, the dai nipped the tip of one breast, relishing the shuddering gasp that escaped from her pouting pink lips.

Stealing a short glance at her flushed face, he asked, "Are you ready to be reasonable?"

Embarrassed and incensed beyond all reason, Kagome clenched her teeth and bit out a terse 'no'. She wasn't about to let him have his way just because he'd manhandled her a bit. Surely once he saw how serious she was, he would cease this insanity and return them to the group. She had compromised a lot in allowing him to join their travelling party, and he needed to learn that he was going to have to compromise a bit too. It was supposed to be a fair trade, after all!

Humming in a bland tone, the daiyoukai resumed his unhurried perusal of the woman's body, pushing the fabric of her top up and over her cloth covered breasts, taking a brief moment to inspect the strange garment she wore. It was… an odd binding, to be sure, though it made her breasts look rather enticing. Her toned stomach quivered when he trailed a curious claw along the small fringe of lace that framed the cups, tracing the delicate floral pattern before pressing his tongue to the inner swell of one luscious mound.

She smelled surprisingly good, and her form was quite pleasing. Seemed his task would be more enjoyable than he had originally surmised. As a human, she'd been of no sexual interest to him before, but as he further perused her body and inhaled the sweet fragrance of her innocent arousal, he felt his body stir to life.

'Hn, interesting,' he mused to himself, though he was quick to will the growing erection away. Now was not the time for such indulgence; this was all business. Perhaps, if things went as planned, he could dally with the wench at a later time. It would certainly make travelling with his half-brother's group far more tolerable.

The priestess was still struggling halfheartedly, though there were no further words of protest. She responded so beautifully to his ministrations, and he realized then just how untouched the girl was. Seemed she was a stranger to pleasure, judging from the astonished gasps and startled jerking, and a smug part of him couldn't help but gloat at the fact that he would be the first to show her the delights of the flesh. He bet that would dent the hanyou's pride if the boy ever found out.

Not that he planned on telling the brat. There was enough tension as it was; he didn't need to stir that into the pot. It was simply enjoyable to think of the idiot's reaction.

Speaking of reactions, the human woman was making the most interesting noises at the moment. The sound issuing from her throat was an odd cross between a whine and a growl, and he found it rather amusing. Curious to know what else he could draw from her, he skimmed one clawed finger down her taut belly, and she yipped when he trailed it over her naval. Moving past the indecent cluster of fabric she called a 'skirt', he pressed his fingers into the pliant flesh of her inner thigh, enjoying the way she tipped her head back and shuddered.

Venturing higher, he gripped her rear, finding it delightfully pert. Not that he'd failed to notice it before, but upon closer inspection it became even more luscious, and as he kneaded and squeezed the young, well-formed flesh, he made a mental note to give that part of her anatomy far more attention during their next 'private meeting'.

She gave a high pitched peep when one of his claws gently brushed against the gauzy fabric of her undergarments, and he diligently pushed the cloth aside to tease the slickness beneath.

'Already so wet,' he mused with a tilt of his head, nostril flaring to enjoy the sudden, strong burst of arousal that wafted up from her most intimate places. Slowly he stroked her, sliding a long finger against the slippery flesh until she was writhing. Watching her curvaceous form wriggle was certainly entertaining, and – had he more time – he may have spent hours exploring her body. However, there were people awaiting their return, and unfortunately he couldn't dawdle.

Kagome bit her lip and groaned as she felt the calloused end of one tapered digit press expertly against her clit, rubbing it at just the right pace until she felt a distinct tightening in her lower regions and a gush of wetness dribbled down her thighs. Gods she was ashamed of herself, but it _felt __**so **__good. _

'Ohhh, I'm almost there! I'm going to… going to…!'

Pulling away with a small sniff, Sesshomaru watched with well-veiled amusement as her flushed face became panicked and beseeching.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

He quirked a brow, bending until their noses were almost touching, and queried loftily, "Do you wish for me to continue?"

The blush was back, as though she'd only just realized what he'd been doing to her, and she turned her head away with a pout. Shrugging, he released her wrists and turned, declaring blandly, "Hurry along then. We mustn't keep the others waiting."

For a moment, there was no reply, but after only a few more seconds he got his desired response.

"Wait a minute!"

He could have kept the smirk from his face had he tried.

Clearing all trace of emotion from his face and pivoting elegantly in place, he pinned the panting miko with an expectant look and drawled, "What is it now?"

Practically trembling with frustration and sexual-need, Kagome demanded, "What the hell was that? You can't just do that and then leave!"

Moving faster than human eyes could register, the daiyoukai had the priestess pinned to the outcropping once again, trapping her easily against the rock with his bulk. When her startled blue eyes finally caught up to him, Sesshomaru purred deeply, "You wish me to continue."

She didn't speak, but she didn't look away either, holding his golden gaze with her glazed blues.

Pressing his regal, crescent marked brow to hers, Sesshomaru told her sternly, "As alpha of this pack, it falls to me to punish any who do not act accordingly. A negative attitude will be met with negative response, miko."

Lifting a large hand, he cupped the apex of her thighs, pressing his palm firmly against her heated flesh. "As alpha, it is also my responsibility to give reward – in any form I choose – if I feel it has been earned."

Her blue eyes widened in renewed anticipation when he swiftly sought out the throbbing bundle of nerves that ached for his attentions, his silken baritone doing interesting things to her insides.

"This one is not asking you to be subservient, miko; he knows it is not in your nature. All he asks is that you show him the respect befitting a daiyoukai and an alpha, and that you trust him to make the right decisions for his pack."

Delving further, Sesshomaru pressed one slick finger into her sex, penetrating her tight, wet heat with slow, deep thrusts. She groaned through clenched teeth and latched onto his arm, arching and grinding her hips into his hand.

"As members of my pack, you and your companions are my responsibility, and I would not endanger you with unreasonable demands. I will expect _much_ of you, but that is only because I know you are _not_ weak."

Through the haze of pleasure fogging her mind, Kagome registered his words and supposed that perhaps she _had_ been a little difficult. True, he was stern, and she wasn't really fond of his strictly no-nonsense policy, but he was a good leader, and respecting his decisions was the least she could do.

Besides… if _this _was to be her reward for keeping her trap shut from time to time, she would gladly swallow her pride.

Doing just that, she gave him a yielding nod, hoping that was enough to earn her a 'happy ending'.

Pleased with her acceptance, Sesshomaru pressed another finger into her hot core, noting the way she seemed to shudder and clamp around his questing digits. Palming one lush breast, the big dai watched with great interest as the human miko gnawed her lower lip and fisted her hands into her hair, eyes fluttering shut as she neared completion. She bared her teeth in a sharp hiss of delight, whispering his name tremulously.

Then, she stiffened against him, blue eyes shooting wide as her slick muscles contracted around his diligently pumping fingers. He felt the proof of her completion pool in his palm, warm and wet. When her legs finally quite jerking and she leaned her head back against the rock he'd caged her against, he slid his fingers from her hot sheath and sampled her essence. Finding it to be pleasing to the palate, he licked himself clean, savoring her flavor.

The miko, for her part, looked a mess, though he did have to admit she was a rather attractive mess. Hair mussed, eyes half lidded, lips flushed; she presented quite the beguiling picture, basking in the afterglow of her orgasm. However, he doubted it would be wise to allow her to remain so unkempt, lest the others figure out what they'd been up to.

Stepping forward, he began adjusting her clothing and straightening her tangled hair, ignoring the odd look she was bestowing him with.

Kagome didn't try to hide the fact that she was gawking. When the daiyoukai began plucking at her like a concerned mother hen, she could do little more than stare – flabbergasted – and hope he wouldn't lick his thumb to wipe some smudge off her cheek. That would be… a bit too _out-of-character_ for her liking.

Satisfied with her appearance, Sesshomaru withdrew and gave a small nod. Extending a hand to the human woman, he instructed, "Hold onto me."

Shuffling up to his side, Kagome wrapped her arms about his waist, flushing when he folded her into a firm embrace. It was going to be different travelling with the inu lord from this point on, of that she was certain. 'Though, not in a _bad _way,' she reminded herself with a small smile.

Leaping from the cliff summit, the pale youkai made use of his impressive speed, and the distance separating the two groups all but disappeared in an instant. Setting down his now silent cargo, the daiyoukai assumed his position as head of the travelling party, pausing on the path to look expectantly over his shoulder at the rest of his pack.

Kagome gathered her bag and slung it over her shoulder, following along after Sesshomaru without a single word of protest.

Miroku and Sango - once the shock had worn off - hurried to her side. What had transpired between the two stubborn individuals to create such a drastic change? They exchanged a worried glance, and Sango questioned, "Kagome… are you alright?"

Nodding, the miko told them, "Yeah, I'm fine. Lord Sesshomaru and I spoke, and have come to an understanding."

The monk and slayer met eyes again, shrugging at their friend's sudden change of heart. If she said she was fine, they supposed it was nothing to worry over. Content with the peace, they walked alongside her, leaving a gob smacked Inuyasha to catch up.

The hanyou in question stood and gawked for a good long moment. How was it possible? In all the years he'd known Kagome, she'd never been one to back down from an argument, especially when dealing with someone as arrogant as his stick-up-the-ass brother. He'd tried everything to calm the wench down when she got into one of her moods, and had never once been successful. He'd fought back, threatened, placated, begged, and the result had always been the same. Nothing. Zilch. Zip. What was the icy bastard's secret?

Shaking himself from his stupor, the hanyou bounded ahead to reach his brother. Matching the tall inu's long strides, he demanded in a hissed whisper, "What the hell didja do?"

Frowning minutely and slanting his golden gaze toward Inuyasha, Sesshomaru sneered, "I did not harm her, if that is what you imply."

"I don't care what you did, I just wanna know!" he pleaded, needing to discover the key to taming the human woman's fiery temper.

Hiding a smug grin, the daiyoukai told him, "What method I used matters not, simply be content in the knowledge that her attitude will no longer be an issue."

"But I-"

"Enough, little brother; we continue on in silence."

Grumbling and pouting, Inuyasha fell back in stride with the other members of the group, glaring at Kagome in frustration. She didn't look upset… in fact, she looked almost content, walking with a slight bounce to her step and a strange light in her eyes. So then… what could Sesshomaru have said to her that had her behaving so… well?

Growling, he crossed his arms in agitation, knowing this was going to drive him absolutely _insane_. Just one more thinghis brother could best him at.

Sesshomaru allowed the tiniest of smirks to curl his mouth, knowing the others would not see it. 'Let the boy wonder, it will only make this arrangement even more enjoyable.'

The quiet was most satisfying; the daiyoukai immensely pleased with his little victory. Now that the girl's manner had been accordingly dealt with, he could turn his mind to other matters… such as deciding on when and how he could steal the wench away again. Her acquiescence most definitely deserved recompense, and Sesshomaru had always been a youkai of his word. He would see to it that she was rewarded for her good behavior _very_ often.

**What a good system! Behave, and you get a little something for your efforts! Kinda like Christmas… only – ****in this version - Santa's a little less fat and jolly, and a lot more sexy and naughty. :P**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the silliness. **


End file.
